


zip

by sinead



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted <a href="http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/35024108913/it-could-still-surprise-hardison-how-parker-could">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	zip

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://sinensiss.tumblr.com/post/35024108913/it-could-still-surprise-hardison-how-parker-could).

It could still surprise Hardison, how Parker could turn on a dime; one minute she'd be all business, the next, stripping him and Eliot out of their clothes. She'd get this particular ferocious look and Eliot would growl something like approval, and _zip_. No clothes. He and Eliot sprawled on the bed, Eliot's hand on his dick. Parker was levitating over them somehow, wearing nothing but her leather jacket, and he'd wonder how she was doing that, except her breasts and hair and the jacket were touching him everywhere, and he was seriously about to come. Like right now. _Zip_.

 


End file.
